L'amie qu'on attendait plus
by vaiken
Summary: Durant l'année ou elle avait parcouru la Terre pour raconter l'histoire du Docteur, Martha avait plusieurs fois voulu avoir quelqu'un pour partager son fardeau. Mais parfois l'aide vient quand on ne s'y attend pas.


Bonjour ! Alors je ne sais pas exactement d'où sort cette histoire. Je l'ai écrit cette nuit à 5h du mat et je me suis dis pourquoi pas la publier. On peut considérer ça comme une UA. Ou pas. C'est vous qui voyez ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Et ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est mon esprit, je le jure.

Bien sur rien n'est à moi, blablabla

Elle s'était arrêtée dans un village quelque part en Roumanie pour la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait exactement, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle continue à avancer, raconter son histoire et donner de l'espoir. C'était son seul but depuis deux mois. Deux mois et douze jours exactement. Mais elle était exténuée et voulait juste pouvoir s'assoir un moment. Elle aurait voulu avancer encore un peu, assez pour trouver une ville plus grande mais même avec une clé TARDIS pour la dissimuler elle savait que voyager de nuit était vraiment dangereux. Alors elle était là, au milieu d'un village à l'allure de ville fantôme, espérant trouver un signe de vie. Elle aimerait pouvoir dire que c'était quelque chose d'inhabituelle et d'étrange mais hélas ce n'était pas dans son top 10 des choses les plus bizarres qui lui était arrivé.  
Martha soupira, essayant de retrouver l'optimisme qui était sensé la caractériser mais c'était dur quand on voyait tant de gens qui souffraient tous les jours sans pouvoir réellement les aider. Elle savait qu'elle faisait se qu'elle pouvait, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez.  
Finalement, après avoir erré dans les rues pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir trouver un abri elle finit par se décider à frapper de porte en porte pour demander un coin ou dormir et un peu d'eau. Elle avait encore quelques réserves dans son sac mais elle avait fini sa dernière bouteille d'eau il y a de cela plusieurs heures et maintenant elle sentait la soif faire son apparition. Malheureusement après la quatrième maison visiblement vide elle s'était résignée à devoir entrer par effraction dans l'une d'entre elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire mais si elle voulait pouvoir passer la nuit autre part qu'à la belle étoile il faudrait qu'elle en passe par la.  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à taper dans un carreau avec sa lampe torche, un jeune garçon apparu juste à côté d'elle, la faisant crier de frayeur.

« Oh mon dieu je ne t'ai même pas entendue arriver. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée si elle perdait ses réflexes comme ça.

Le jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années lui fit signe de le suivre, montrant du doigt une des ruelles qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun éclairage, on ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut trouver dans le noir. C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait retenue du Docteur. Mais avant qu'elle est pu vraiment faire son choix il lui avait prit la main et la tira vers l'ombre. Martha choisie de lui faire confiance et pria très fort de ne pas se retrouver dans un guet-apens ou un autre truc louche. Mais l'allée était déserte et ils se contentèrent de marcher en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Elle était sur le point de lui demander où ils allaient, elle ne connaissait pas du tout la région et voulait être à même de se retrouver le lendemain matin, quand il s'arrêta brusquement et lui montra un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Il lui fit grand sourire avant d'y courir.

« Oh après tout, qu'est ce qui peut arriver hein ? » Se dit-elle avec sarcasme. Elle suivit à son tour le chemin et blâma le Docteur et sa curiosité maladive qui avait visiblement déteins sur elle.

Mais à la place de monstres de l'enfer, d'agents du mal ou de malfaiteurs elle se trouva face à plusieurs dizaines d'hommes, femmes et enfants. Tous recroquevillé autour d'un feu avec une mine triste et abattu. Elle se rendit compte que c'était là que se trouvait la population du village.

« Bon sang Iancu je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Tu devais uniquement regarder si ceux qui sont parties avec les machines étaient revenus ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient enlevé aussi » Dit une femme en serrant dans ses bras le petit garçon qui l'avait emmené là. Probablement sa mère.

« Mais maman ! Je n'allais pas laisser la dame dehors ! Tu sais ce qui se passe la nuit et puis elle semble être gentille. » Iancu lui fit un sourire qu'elle s'empressa de lui renvoyer.

« Je m'appelle Martha. Je suis médecin, j'essaye d'aider les gens. »

« Vous êtes vraiment médecin ? » Demanda un homme un peu échevelé à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle lui sourit avec le plus de chaleur possible. « Oui j'essaye d'aider le plus de monde possible. C'est pour ça que je marche dans les villages. »

L'homme parut être sur le point de pleurer « C'est dieu qui vous envoie. Ma Oana est malade depuis deux jours et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. » Il lui montra du doigt une femme prostré dans un coin, visiblement pas bien.

Martha sortie son stéthoscope et les quelques fournitures avec lesquelles elle voyageait depuis son départ de Londres. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à examiner tous ceux qui le voulaient et soulager la douleur de tous ceux qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà quelques choses pour ces gens qui avaient passé les derniers jours regroupés dans cet endroit, avec la peur que les monstres de métaux reviennent prendre tous ceux qui avaient pu leur échapper. Elle passa ces deux heures à leur parler du docteur, toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il avait faits, tous les gens qu'il avait sauvés, tous les endroits où il l'avait emmené. Tout d'abord ce n'était que ceux qu'elle soignait qui l'écoutait. Puis ce furent les enfants qui se mirent autour d'elle, fascinés par les histoires d'étoiles et de voyages. Et au bout d'un moment tout le monde la regardait, attendant la prochaine histoire avec une impatience presque enfantine. Elle leur redonnait un peu d'espoir, que tout n'était pas fini et que quelqu'un là-bas pensait à eux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et tout n'était pas perdu. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois ils avaient l'esprit en paix quand les dernières braises du feu s'éteignirent. Martha était heureuse et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle avait rempli sa mission encore une fois.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des hurlements. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et sentit son sang ce glacer dans ses veines. En face d'elle se trouvait cinq Toclafanes qui tiraient et poursuivaient les villageois qu'elle avait aidés durant la nuit. Elle vit avec horreur la mère du pauvre Iancu se faire assassiner sans même un deuxième regard alors qu'elle tentait de fuir vers la forêt. Le cri déchirant de l'enfant lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle s'efforça à rester immobile.  
L'enfant hurlait après sa mère, cherchant à la rejoindre, mais il était retenu par un des hommes. Ils avaient vite compris que la fuite signifiait la mort et Martha ne pouvait que les regarder se résigner à leur sort, ne cherchant même pas à ce rebeller. Les Toclafanes les rassemblèrent comme du bétail, ignorant totalement les pleurs déchirant d'Iancu et de tous ceux qui venaient de perdre un être cher dans cette attaque. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait pas le mari d'Oana dans la foule rassemblée. Elle espérait qu'il avait pu fuir, qu'il était maintenant loin dans la forêt. Les regards étaient maintenant morts, plus aucune trace de la joie qu'ils avaient pu ressentir à l'écoute de ses histoires, il ne restait plus rien. Et cela brisait le cœur de la jeune femme.  
Elle s'était attachée à ces hommes et femmes durant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passés avec eux.  
Et c'était tellement injuste qu'ils soient envoyés vers une mort presque certaine alors qu'elle venait de leur redonner l'espoir. Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Martha voulu agir, pleurant maintenant presque ouvertement. Elle ne devait pas, la clé ne la protégeait pas lorsqu'elle se mettait elle-même en situation à risque, mais son esprit n'était pas clair à cet instant. Alors qu'elle posait les mains par terre, prête à se lever et faire quelque chose de probablement stupide, elle sentit une main sur son bras.

« Tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire tuer si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. » Lui murmura la voix d'une femme.

« Je ne peux pas les regarder partir vers une mort presque certaine. Je dois les aider.» Elle voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du moment que ça pourrait leur permettre de s'échapper.

« Si tu bouges maintenant alors tout est fini. » Continua la voix avec une compassion évidente. « Parfois ne rien est la bonne chose à faire. Même si c'est dur. »

Martha les regarda partir avec déchirement. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit les lasers des Toclafanes la tuerai avant même qu'elle puisse les atteindre.

La femme derrière elle lui caressa le dos dans une tentative de réconfort. « Je suis vraiment désolée... »

La médecin se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air bien plus vieille qu'elle. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme noir et ses cheveux blonds foncé tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus était son regard. Tellement d'amertume et de douleur. Une profondeur qui lui rappelait quelque part le docteur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Martha se rappela soudainement de quelque chose. « Et comment vous avez pu me voir ? Et comment les Toclafanes ne vous ont pas vus ? »

La soldat, au vu de l'arme sur sa hanche et son uniforme elle ne pouvait être que soldat, se mit à rire. Et Martha remarqua que quand elle riait son visage s'illuminait.

« Ca fait beaucoup de questions. Je suis l'agent Prentice de UNIT. Mais tu peux m'appeler Marion. » Lui dit elle avec un sourire. Sa langue sortie brièvement sur le côté, ce qui amusa Martha. C'était un tic qu'elle trouvait très enfantin pour un soldat. « Et c'est facile de voir quelqu'un quand on sait ou regarder. Pour ce qui est des Toclafanes, disons que j'ai moi aussi mon truc. »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je ne pensais plus vraiment à ce que je faisais. » Elle se releva et rangea sa couverture dans son sac. « J'ai failli faire une grosse erreur. »

Marion haussa les épaules. « On en fait tous. Crois moi j'ai probablement fait bien pire. Et ça prouve juste que tu as le cœur au bon endroit. »

« UNIT hein ? Je pensais que vous étiez qu'en Angleterre? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très peuplé par ici. »

« Oh disons qu'on c'est un peu agrandit depuis. » Elle regarda vers le ciel. « Et je suis là pour empêcher que certaines choses ce passe. Alors je vais là ou on a besoin de moi. » Elle regarda à nouveau Martha dans les yeux. « Et parfois c'est en faisant des choses comme aujourd'hui. »

« Tu veux faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester là, ce n'est pas sûr. Et je ne suis pas contre un compagnon de route. » Elle aimerait vraiment un peu de compagnie et Marion semblait être une personne avec qui elle pourrait discuter. Quelque chose qui lui manquait cruellement dernièrement.

Marion lui fit un sourire triste. « Je suis désolée je ne peux pas. Tu n'étais même pas censé me voir. J'aimerais pouvoir venir avec toi mais c'est ton combat et ton histoire. Moi je ne suis qu'un personnage secondaire qui n'était là que pour quelques pages. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Un jour ce sera clair pour toi. Mais peut-être qu'on se reverra Martha Jones, après tout on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. » Et avec un dernier sourire elle disparue dans les bois.

« Comment tu connais mon... Hey Attend ! » Hurla Martha. Mais elle eut beau lui courir après, la jeune femme avait disparu. Elle passa les dix prochaines minutes à regarder dans tous les sens, cherchant n'importe quoi qui indiquerait un signe qu'elle avait réellement discuté avec quelqu'un. Mais elle était maintenant complètement seule. Avec un soupir elle retourna à la clairière, voulant récupérer son sac et partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Peut être même oublié cette très étrange rencontre. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle entendait qu'UNIT avait des bases ailleurs qu'au Royaume-Unis. Elle nota quelque part dans son esprit qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande au docteur des précisions la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

Elle se baissa pour récupérer son sac mais à sa grande surprise quelque chose se trouvait dessus. Une bague qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue se trouvait sur son sommet. A la place d'une pierre ; la bague était ornée d'une tête de loup. Martha se demanda ce que cela pouvait représenter et surtout qui avait pu la laisser là. Avec un regard suspicieux elle regarda encore une fois autour mais il n'y avait qu'elle.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Martha mit la bague dans sa poche et repris sa route. Cette journée avait commencé très bizarrement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder trop longtemps dessus. Elle avait encore un long chemin devant elle.


End file.
